User talk:Rsmall1413
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the United Provinces Under Chance page. I'm looking forward to seeing the United Provinces contribute to our community. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kyng Fyrst 18:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yes? confusion Was GIL originally part of the UPUC? Danesland 02:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Yes it always has been. We made the site Ok then. James Thomson 02:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes if you look at our page it has been Fascist Socialism It sounds like your nation and its ideology of fascist socialism is nothing more than a military dictatorship. Sir, I mean to offense or threat, but just so you know, Starland has a zero tolerance for fascists, we have a zero tolerance for communism, we have a zero tolerance for military governments, or any other dictatorship. I am President of the MICPD and, for future knowledge, I may send you a message listing violations and urge you to transition to democracy. That is not an order, its just advice. Please contact me soon if you wish to talk; I am a reasonable man and I'd be more than welcome to talk. I just will not currently conduct diplomatic relations, friendships, or alliances with you at this point. I also wish to inform you that your decision to support the rebel Erusians is not acceptable, they are an illegal government. I have called for diplomatic embargoes on the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics because of their decision but it is still in the planning stages. I planned on putting the UPUC on that, but have not yet done so. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Please consider this. Contact me at kingdomofstarlandgov@gmail.com ~HRM King Nik I How about we do not reform our government but we Stop supporting the Communists in Erusia - I find a few hypocritical statements in HRM King Nik's statements. He does not support dictatorships of any kind, yet it is a monarchy which the more traditional form of a dictatorship. I personally find this statement duplicitous. Communism can be a democracy, as there have never been a true communist nation and as Karl Marx has said, "Democracy is the road to socialism". Starland is no democracy. Another thing that annoys me is the obvious confusion of Democracy and Republicanism. Democracy is a system of government where governing power is derived by the people, whereas a republic is a state where the leader is not a monarch, and atleast part of the people have some sort of impact on government. I am currently working on making Danesland a democracy, but this is not as easy as it seems. Communism is a Marxist theory, like socialism, so both somehow play into each other. Look at the facts before making a slightly obtuse statement.Also Starland supported the illegal government in Austenasia during Austenasias Civil War, which is very hipocritical in the fact of the statements of facist socialism. Facist Socialism is nothing near socialism, as it seems to be facist '''which is considered right wing. And what do you mean by a "chance to redeem yourself?" is that a threat of war? Of course all of these statements made are facts and opinions, as are most statements. James Thomson 03:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) - Starland is a constitutional monarchy built on liberal ideals mixed with a couple conservative ideals. We are fundamentally built on federalism. We have a Prime Minister and President that conduct most government matters and I conduct foreign affairs. Democracy defined by Karl Marx does not reflect the views of Starland which defines democracy as entirely something else. We are a nation of democracy or federalism. We have people who can vote for leaders and laws and, by law, usually must be given a say before the government can make decision. We did not support an illegal government in Austenasia during their civil war. We supported the legitimate government in a sense, but we were neutral on who should be monarchy. We did not fight nor say anything that would've made us look like we were supporting one or the other. By chance to redeem yourself, I meant you have a chance to withdraw your support for the Erusian rebels or we will have to ask the micronational community to place diplomatic sanctions on you; in other words to cut and ignore all ties and business with the UPUC. It is not a threat of war, it is advice. ~HRM King Nik I Ok, I just don't want to see fights go on in between nations. So I wrote that confusing paragraph to help stop the fighting. And, thanks for helping me clear the matter up.James Thomson 03:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! And don't worry, I try to be as peaceloving and reasonable as possible. Many mistake me for being this intolerant, ignorant, arrogant person, but once you get to know me you find I'm very reasonable! ~HRM King Nik I Ya, that can happen. And what is your stance on socialism?James Thomson 04:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know if I could give you an honest stance on socialism. I can give you a comparison, however. Some in the USA claim that Obama is a socialist. Whether you believe he is or not will be beneficial to understand my views. I do support many ideals that Obama has and my politics are mainly situated on the liberal (left) side. I do have some tolerance for socialism, as long as it doesn't move to much toward a communist dictatorship like North Korea. ~HRM King Nik I UGH! How many times must I say to people that there has never been a communist nation. And Obama is not a socialist, that is a myth. And er... I've been typing ''and'' alot. Would Starland mind giving me a basic rundown of the governments stance on things :) ? James Thomson 04:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, exactly what kinds of things would you like to know about us? ~HRM King Nik I I don't know, anythng I guess~ James Thomson 03:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, the government has a strong campaign for peace and avoiding wars and we stand strong for promoting democracy in the sense we want nations that are dictatorial or militarily run to make a switch to a more democratic society. We oppose communism and military governments but we try to avoid getting involved in wars. But at the same time, if we feel we are threatened or we are pushed we will defend ourselves. We have politically left views for the most part; The Liberal Party, which is currently the majority, is pro-choice, believes in equal rights for gays, and is for universal health care. We also are against the US illegal immigration reform. While the Conservative and Starland Independent Party may agree or disagree with the Liberal Party's stance's, we all are for the most part economically conservative. There are other laws being proposed but I'm afraid I cannot discuss them at the present time. ~HRM King Nik I This is the UPUC and I would like you to take down your Youtube radio address saying to put sanctions on us. Rsmall1413 04:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have just removed the video. Thank you! I will probably be making a new video praising you for your cooperation. ~ HRM King Nik I 05:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. We would like to stay in contact with your nation United Provinces Under Chance I did not support anyone in that war Rsmall1413 03:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) -I thought you said you were supporting the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics?~ HRM King Nik I United Provinces Under Chance You can not tell me to reform my government it is what it is and we are sticking with it. We are not changing and we never will. Rsmall1413 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) He was simply implying that you do. And I never said that you were in that war. I don't think I referred to you more than once in there. - James Thomson 03:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) As the Chief of operations of the UPUC and we do not have to change our government if we do not want to. However we have chosen to cut all alliances with the Eurasian Rebels. We do not wish to risk hostilities with Starland but please allow us to keep our government the way it is, it is not hurting anyone of our 51 citzens. Grant us this, and, as leader of the CKA I will stand down my agents. ChineseKamakazi 03:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No only for a breif time before i saw the real conflict. And FYI not changing our government For the record, those agents were not on guard against Starland itself, but as a precaution. Okay, I will respect that. But I was just giving helpful advice. I just want to know that your people are having their civil liberties listened to: that they have the right to freedom of speech, religion, expression, press, assembley, to petition the government and other ideals that are presented in the "Declaration of the Rights of Man". We will of course respect your way of life for now. And thank you for cutting your alliance and support for the rebels! It is appreciated. ~HRM King Nik I of course, we are not military dictatory sir, we believe in human rights and freedom, and I am glad that you are a man to show concern for your fellows, its a good trait to have. Your "sites" I shall remind you one last time. All your MicroWiki pages are ''NOT''''' your "sites". You do not have complete control over them, they are not yours alone. So would you please refrain from repetitively adding the words "This site is run and owned by the United Provinces Under Chance". Your pages are not sites, they are not run and owned by your micronation and if I have to remind you again, I shall get an administrator involved. I have helped edit your pages out of the goodness of my heart ;) but if you continue to say that these are sites that you run and that you have complete control over, I shall cease to help out with your pages. Please, stop saying they are sites that you run. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Flag I am sorry for the use of your flag. I have issued them with a new war banner. Sorry for any problems this may have caused. If you wish to open relations with Moylurg feel free to leave a message on my talk page. :) Declan2018 12:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Garagstan Hey, im Kenny Harber, Foriegn Affairs Officer for Garagstan, I Fell like you are a great nation and i'd be happy to open relations with you. Just check our Microwiki page (where theres also a link to our website) if you need any information. If you need to email me or you need help, then its: kenny_harber@btinternet.com I hope we can work together in the future.